In the past, people have received broadcasts, such as radio and television broadcasts, from transmission towers broadcasting signals over the air. Such traditional broadcasts have generally only required people to utilize antennas in conjunction with output devices (e.g. television, radio, etc.) in order to receive such broadcasts, without requiring payment and/or subscriptions to the associated broadcasting service.
Lately, more options for receiving broadcasts have become available. For example, people ma receive broadcasts via cable transmission, satellite transmission, etc. Typically, such broadcasts are received utilizing set top boxes, such as cable boxes, satellite dish systems, etc. Further, such broadcasting options are currently provided only on a payment basis (e.g. monthly, yearly, etc.) to a particular location associated with a subscription.
Thus, there is unfortunately an incentive for people to circumvent the requirement of paying for a broadcasting service at more than one location. Specifically, people may utilize a single set top box in multiple locations (e.g. multiple homes, etc.) in order to eliminate additional costs associated with multiple set top boxes and associated subscriptions to a broadcasting service.